Happily
by dyhanyy
Summary: "Sasori, walaupun semua ini sulit, tolong lewati. Tetaplah hidup bahagia dengan kenangan tentang kita berdua, jangan bersedih justru karena mengingat itu. Jika kau terus-terusan bersedih, maka aku juga sedih, karena itu kau harus menerima kenyataan, un..." Sebuah fic yang terlantar 1 tahun. Bad Summary, tapi semoga isinya nggak buruk amiin. Some Fic About SasoDei (flashback)


**Happily by Moonseo**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Shounen-ai, AU, dll.**

Aku Akasuna Sasori, seorang Doll Master yang dulunya hidup dengan bahagia. Kenapa dulu? Karena sekarang 'dia' sudah meninggalkanku, karena semua kecerobohanku, sekarang hidupku sudah tak berarti.

Aku merupakan mahasiwsa di Konoha University, aku mendapat predikat Doll Master saat robot-robot buatanku menjadi pemenang lomba tingkat internasional secara berturut-turut. Tapi bukankah semua itu sudah tak berarti saat orang yang sangat kau cintai telah pergi.

Aku akan kembali memulai hidup yang sangat hampa pagi ini. Pergi berkuliah tanpanya, memakan makan siangku tanpa mendengar canda tawa darinya, pulang sendirian tanpa ditemani dirinya yang akan dengan bersemangat menceritakan hari-harinya.

Aku tersenyum kecut saat mengingat semua itu. Mengingat hal yang indah itu juga mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Hari dimana aku kehilangan dirinya. Seorang laki-laki yang telah mengubah hidupku.

Laki-laki? Ya, dia laki-laki dan aku mencintainya. Deidara adalah namanya, pemuda berambut pirang keemasan berwajah imut bermata azure yang akan menenggelamkanmu jika kau menatapnya. Senyumnya sangat menawan, semburat merah dipipinya menambah kesan imut untuknya. Sebuah keberuntungan bagiku memilikinya, dan sebuah kehancuran bagiku saat kehilangannya.

Kehilangannya adalah kenyataan yang sangat pahit bagiku dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menerimanya. Aku mengunci pintu apartemenku dan mengendarai mobilku menuju ke kampus. Aku memandang kursi kosong disebelahku, terbayang sekilas saat aku dan dia bercanda selama perjalanan. Tak mau terlambat, aku segera menginjak pedal gas dan segera melaju meninggalkan apartemenku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo, Sasori." Sasori menengok kearah suara dan hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan untuk sapaan dari sahabatnya. Itachi Uchiha, laki-laki yang tadi menyapa Sasori, yang merupakan sahabat dari Sasori. Dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti perasaan Sasori saat ini. Sedih adalah hal yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sasori sekarang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat sangat muram dan dia tahu penyebabnya.

"Hey, Sasori. Sampai kapan kau mau bersedih seperti ini? Deidara tak akan senang dengan sikapmu, dia tidak akan tenang disana jika kau tetap seperti ini."

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar Itachi berbicara padanya. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun tersirat luka pada sorot matanya. Itachi merupakan sahabat dari Sasori dan Deidara sejak kecil. Tentu dia juga merasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam saat mengetahui Deidara telah meninggalkan mereka, tapi apa yang dia rasakan tentu tak sebanding dengan perasaan Sasori.

"Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Walau sudah satu tahun dari kepergiannya, aku selalu dihantui oleh masa lalu saat kami bersama. Dan mengingat semua itu, rasanya menyakitkan."

Itachi tahu, Sasori tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu kecuali dia sedang sangat sedih. Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan 'Dan mengingat semua itu, rasanya menyakitkan.'

"Jangan pernah menahan kesedihanmu. Pergilah ke pemakamannya nanti dan lepaskan semua yang kau rasakan. Lepaskan semua kesedihanmu. Dengan itu bebanmu akan berkurang." Itachi tersenyum pada Sasori dan kembali menuju tempat duduknya.

"Thanks, Itachi," balas Sasori pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kurasa hal yang dikatakan Itachi benar. Aku akan pergi ke pemakamannya nanti, dan melepas semua kesedihanku. Beban yang kurasakan sedikit berkurang mendengar nasihat dari sahabatku.

'Hey, Deidara. Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini?'

Aku tersenyum getir. Aku pasti sangat terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi. Aku harus segera menemuinya sekarang. Aku mengangkat tanganku, meminta izin dari dosen untuk pulang lebih cepat.

"Sensei, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Apakah tidak bisa beristirahat saja diruang kesehatan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang saat ini." Aku tahu dosen ini pasti akan menanyaiku berbagai macam pertanyaan. Karena itulah aku langsung menyambar tasku dan segera pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari dosen yang satu itu.

Aku langsung mengendarai mobilku menuju pemakaman tempat Deidara dimakamkan. Beruntung pemakaman itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Cuaca hari ini mendung, sangat cocok dengan suasana hatiku.

Aku sampai dan segera menghentikan mobilku. Aku segera berjalan menuju tempat Deidara dimakamkan. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat sekelebat bayangan Deidara yang sedang berdiri disamping batu nisannya, melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku berhalusinasi, aku berlari dan bayangan itu menghilang.

"Deidara..." Aku sampai di depan makam Deidara dan mengelus batu nisan itu. Aku mengingat kembali saat pertama kali kami bertemu, saat kami masih berumur sekitar 6 tahun.

 _ **-flashback on-**_

 _Seorang anak berambut merah dan anak berambut hitam terlihat sedang bermain ayunan bersama. Kedua anak itu adalah Sasori dan Itachi, mereka berdua bercanda dan bernyanyi bersama sampai mereka mendengar suara isakan dari belakang pohon yang ada didepan mereka. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri pohon itu dan melihat seorang anak seumuran mereka yang berambut pirang keemasan sedang menangis._

 _Itachi menepuk pundak anak itu dan tersenyum lalu bertanya kepadanya_

" _Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Anak itu menghapus air matanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan terbata-bata_

" _A-aku Deidara, un. A-ada anak yang mengerjaiku saat aku sedang berjalan ke taman ini. Me-mereka mengambil ikat rambutku, un."_

 _Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasori yang merasa diacuhkan segera merangkul pundak Deidara dan mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum._

" _Namaku Sasori Akasuna, kau bisa memanggilku Sasori. Dia Itachi Uchiha, dia sahabatku dan kau bisa memanggilnya Itachi. Dan kau tidak perlu menangis hanya karena itu."_

 _Deidara menengok kearah Sasori dan mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Sasori tepat didepannya. Semburat merah terlihat diwajah Deidara dan dia mengangguk lalu membalas senyum Sasori._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau ingin pulang atau bermain bersama kami disini Dei-chan?"_

 _Itachi dengan percaya diri memanggil Deidara dengan Dei-chan karena mengira Deidara adalah perempuan. Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia tidak suka bila dipanggil dengan sufiks -chan._

" _Aku laki-laki, un. Jadi jangan panggil aku begitu." Melihat Deidara yang cemberut, Sasori langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Deidara._

" _Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita bermain bersama. Mulai sekarang kita bertiga adalah sahabat."_

 _Deidara menatap Sasori menerima uluran tangan Sasori. Mereka bertiga bermain bersama sampai sore. Deidara takut untuk pulang sendiri akhirnya meminta diantar oleh sahabat barunya dan tentu saja Sasori dan Itachi menyetujuinya. Ternyata rumah mereka hanya bersebrangan._

 _Mereka bertiga memulai hari-hari selanjutnya sebagai sahabat yang tak akan bisa terpisahkan._

 _ **-flashback off-**_

Bukankah kenangan itu sangatlah indah? Kenangan dari awal pertemuan kami, yang paling tak bisa dilupakan, walau seberapa lama pun waktu telah berjalan. Aku merasakan rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Mengingatkanku saat kami bertiga pulang sekolah bersama, berhujan-hujanan.

 _ **-flashback on-**_

" _Hey, Itachi, Sasori. Sepertinya akan turun hujan, un. Apa kalian membawa payung?" Deidara bertanya sambil mengambil payung yang ada didalam tasnya._

 _Sasori dan Itachi berpandangan lalu kembali menatap Deidara dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara itu Deidara menghela napas, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya tidak membawa payung disaat musim hujan seperti ini._

" _Kami kan bisa meminjam payungmu Dei-chan... Satu payung untuk bertiga."_

" _Tidak bisa itachi. Payungku kecil, lagi pula kenapa kalian tidak membawa payung,un? Saat ini kan musim hujan."_

" _Aku lupa." Jawaban yang sangat singkat dan jelas dari Sasori._

" _Terserahlah. Kalau begitu kalian saja yang pakai. Aku lebih memilih berhujan-hujanan daripada harus bertengkar memperebutkan payung, un."_

 _Deidara berlalu setelah memberikan payungnya pada Sasori. Itachi merasa ada yang aneh, yang ingin meminjam payung Deidara adalah dirinya. Namun kenapa Sasori yang dipinjami?_

" _Hey, Sasori, jangan dipakai sendiri dong. Kan aku yang meminjam-"_

" _AYOLAH KALIAN BERDUA! MAU PULANG ATAU TIDAK SIH?" Teriakan Deidara memotong ucapan Itachi. Sasori langsung berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berada di korodor sekolah._

 _Sementara itu, Deidara dan Sasori berjalan bersama sambil bercanda. Itachi langsung menyusul kedua sahabatnya. Saat berada di belakang Sasori, Itachi langsung merebut payung yang dibawa Sasori. Mereka berdua melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran demi payung Deidara. Sedangkan yang punya payung cuma bisa tersenyum melihat dua sahabatnya._

' _Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kalian, Sasori, Itachi. Aku harap kita bisa bersama, selamanya.' Deidara membatin sambil tersenyum lalu mendongak menatap langit._

" _SASORI! ITACHI! AKU DULUAN YAA~ " Deidara berjalan menuju keluar sekolah. Sasori dan Itachi menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka dan menyusul Deidara yang sudah ada berada didepan mereka._

 _Deidara terkejut saat ada dua tangan yang merangkul pundaknya. Deidara menengok ke arah Sasori dan Itachi secara bergantian yang ada disampingnya. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya._

" _Sasori, Itachi. Daripada kalian memperebutkan payung itu, lebih baik kalau tidak menggunakannya sama sekali, un. Jadi kembalikan padaku dan aku akan menyimpannya." Deidara mengambil payungnya dari tangan Itachi dan menyimpan payung itu di tasnya._

" _Tapi nanti aku bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan Dei-chan..."_

" _Kalau sakit ya berobat dong... Lagipula aku baru tahu kalau seorang Itachi Uchiha takut sakit, un." Deidara menjawabnya dengan nada menyindir._

" _Terserahlah." Itachi membuang wajahnya dan lanjut berjalan. Sasori dan Deidara saling pandang saat melihat sahabat mereka marah. Mereka tertawa kecil dan berlari menyusul Itachi._

" _Ayolah Itachi, jangan marah begitu... Aku cuma bercanda kok, un." Deidara menepuk pundak Itachi sambil meminta maaf. Sasori juga kut meminta maaf, namun kata-kata yang dia gunakan membuat Deidara sedikit kesal. Karena kata-kata yang Sasori gunakan adalah..._

" _Betul Itachi. Jangan marah begitu, Deidara cuma bercanda kok. Kau tahu kan kalau dia bercandanya suka keterlaluan. Apalagi kalau menyindir seseorang, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi."_

 _Deidara menghela napas lalu menggembungkan pipinya._

" _Kau ini ingin membantuku atau malah ingin membuatku kesal Sasori, un?"_

" _Tidak keduanya. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi kesalmu saja. Kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat lucu kalau seperti itu." Sasori tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Deidara._

 _Mereka bertiga tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan saling pandang. Mereka melihat kesekeliling mereka, tawa mereka meledak saat mengetahui rumah mereka terlewat._

" _Aku tak menyangka kalau sudah sampai, un."_

" _Rasanya cepat sekali ya..."_

" _Kita terlalu asik mengobrol. Untung tidak salah jalan."_

 _Mereka bertiga kembali lalu melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya._

" _Jaa~ Sasori, Itachi, sampai bertemu besok~ "_

" _Jaa..."_

" _Jaa ne~ Dei-chan~ "_

 _ **-flashback off-**_

Salah satu kenangan yang tak terlupakan, di saat pertama kami pulang berhujan-hujanan, menyebabkan kami bertiga demam pada saat bersamaan keesokan harinya.

"Deidara, apa disana kau masih mengingatnya? Hari pertama kita bertemu, hari disaat kita pulang bersama saat hujan dan kita bertiga demam? Aku harap kau tidak melupakannya sedikitpun."

Aku pun masih ingat saat Deidara mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku dulu, saat kami masih SMA. Wajahnya sangatlah merah karena malu, dan dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun aku bisa melihat telinganya juga memerah. Betapa indahnya hari itu.

 _ **-flashback on-**_

" _Sasori, saat pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di atap sekolah, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Itachi agar pulang duluan, un." Semburat merah terlihat pada wajah Deidara. Dia tidak berani menatap manik hazel milik Sasori. Deidara menunduk setelah mengatakan itu._

" _Baiklah. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sekarang?"_

 _Inilah hal yang tidak disukai Deidara. Sasori adalah orang yang tidak suka menunggu, lebih tepatnya, dia adalah orang yang penasaran._

" _E-eh, i-itu... Aku..."_

" _Kalau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang tidak apa-apa kok." Sasori tersenyum lalu merangkul Deidara. Deidara merasakan wajahnya memanas langsung melepaskan lengan Sasori dari pundaknya dan segera berlari memasuki kelas._

" _Apa sih yang mau dia bicarakan? Tingkahnya juga aneh sekali," Sasori memandang punggung Deidara yang sedang berlari lalu dia berjalan menyusul Deidara ke kelasnya karena jam pelajaran akan kembali dimulai._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan waktu sekolah telah berakhir. Itachi melihat Deidara sedang terburu-buru langsung menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundaknya._

" _Hey, Dei, memangnya ada apa sih? Kok kamu menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan? Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan sama Sasori? Kalian tidak sedang membicarakan aku kan?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan langsung menyerbu Deidara, dia langsung menyambar tasnya lalu berlari sambil berteriak_

" _KAMI TIDAK MEMBICARAKANMU KOK, ITACHI. TENANG SAJA, UN."_

 _Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap Deidara. "Mungkin Deidara mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasori. Ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja." Sebenarnya Itachi tahu bahwa Deidara menyukai Sasori, tetapi dia tidak menjauhi Deidara, karena hanya Deidara dan Sasori sahabatnya yang paling baik. Itachi tahu Deidara menyukai Sasori karena terlihat dari sikap Deidara yang selalu dekat dengan Sasori. Apalagi waktu hujan-hujanan itu, Deidara meminjamkan payungnya pada Sasori, padahal yang mau meminjam itu dirinya. Terkadang juga terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Deidara saat Sasori tersenyum padanya, atau saat Sasori merangkulnya._

 _Itachi akhirnya berjalan sendiri meninggalkan sekolah. Baru pertama kali dia pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani para sahabatnya. Rasanya... tidak lengkap jika tidak ada mereka._

 _-DI ATAP-_

 _Sasori terlihat sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar pinggiran atap. Menatap bosan pada pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka._

" _Dia memintaku menemuinya disini. Itu berarti harusnya dia sudah ada disini terlebih dahulu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia belum datang?" Sasori menghela napas. Dia kesal, tetapi bukan karena Deidara tidak muncul dari tadi, dia kesal karena rasa penasarannya semakin besar._

 _CEKLEK_

 _Pintu atap terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang terlihat kelelahan. Ya, itu Deidara. Dia berlari dari lantai dasar menuju ke atap, takut kalau Sasori menjadi marah karena dia terlalu lama menunggu._

" _Hh.. Sasori.. Maaf, un. Hh.. Aku capek.." Deidara berjalan ke arah Sasori dan segera meletakkan tasnya disana lalu duduk. Sasori juga ikut duduk disebelahnya, membuat Deidara merasa pipinya memanas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang._

" _Hey, Dei, minum dulu. Kau pasti lari ya, sampai capek begini? Kan jalan aja bisa."_

 _Sasori menyodorkan botol minumnya yang masih ada setengah pada Deidara. Deidara menengok lalu mengangguk dan segera mengambil botol minum Sasori. Deidara meminum semuanya sampai habis. Air minum tadi membuatnya merasa sedikit lega._

" _Oh, iya. Tadi kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan. Ada apa?"_

 _Jantung Deidara kembali berdegup kencang, dia sangat gugup. Dia takut jika Sasori akan membencinya kalau Deidara mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi dia menguatkan dirinya lalu segera berdiri._

 _Sasori juga berdiri dan menghadap Deidara yang menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah._

" _Sasori... A-aku... Aku menyukaimu. Aku harap kau tidak membenciku. Tapi jika kau tidak menerimaku dan tetap mau berteman denganku aku-"_

 _GREP_

 _Sasori memeluk Deidara erat, membuat Deidara membeku. Lidahnya kelu, apakah Sasori menerimanya? Apakah Sasori membalas cintanya?_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Aku takut kalau aku mengatakannya padamu kau akan membenciku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan dirimu. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata orang yang kucintai mengatakan perasaannya padaku." Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori. Dia sangat lega karena perasaannya terbalas._

" _Mulai sekarang kita berdua memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat, iya kan?" Sasori melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Deidara. Membuatnya tenggelam didalam laut tanpa dasar._

" _Ya, bukan sekedar sahabat, un." Deidara membalas tatapan Sasori dan tersenyum._

' _Jika Itachi tahu tentang hal ini, aku harap dia tidak membenci kami, un.'_

 _ **-flashback off-**_

Bebanku terasa berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah kembali mengingat serpihan masa lalu dimana kita selalu bersama. Aku menyesal kenapa selama ini aku tidak pergi ketempat ini. Jika sering pergi ke tempat ini, maka aku akan mulai bisa menerima kenyataan. Karena yang selalu kudatangi adalah makam Deidara. Aku terlalu bodoh, memilih lari dari kenyataan semenjak hari itu.

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat ini setelah proses pemakaman Deidara selesai. Aku tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Deidara sudah pergi. Tapi justru hal itu malah membuatku semakin tersiksa.

Ah, aku harus mengabari Itachi untuk memberi tahuku jika ada tugas dari kampus. Sebenarnya untukku, tidak mengerjakan juga tidak apa-apa. Itu semua karena prestasi yang kuraih, tapi aku tetap ingin mengerjakannya. Pemikiranku kembali membuatku mengingat hari dimana kami bertiga akan segera menghadapi ujian semester. Yah, kami bertiga sepertinya tak pernah terpisah, selalu masuk sekolah yang sama, bahkan sampai universitas yang sama. Karena saat itu akan dilaksanakan ujian semester, kami bertiga membuat janji untuk belajar bersama di taman dekat rumah kami.

 _ **-flashback on-**_

" _Wah... Tidak terasa ya sudah mau ujian, un." Deidara merenggangkan otot tangannya yang terasa kaku._

" _Ne, Dei, kau lapar tidak?" Sasori memandang Deidara lekat, membuat yang ditatap jadi salah tingkah. Deidara mengangguk, merasa perutnya juga lapar._

" _Aku bawa tiga bento, un. Buat aku, Sasori, dan Itachi. Jadi kita tidak perlu kekantin, un." Deidara mengeluarkan tiga kotak bento dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasori juga Itachi._

" _Hmm... Sepertinya enak..." Itachi membuka kotak bentonya dengan mata berbinar. Sudah lama dia tidak memakan bento dari Deidara._

" _Ini kau yang buat, Dei?" Deidara mengangguk, dia membuka bentonya disusul Sasori. Saat Itachi ingin memakannya, Sasori menepuk punggungnya dan menatap tajam pada Itachi._

" _Apa?!" Itachi kesal, perutnya sangat lapar ditambah punggungnya yang sekarang sakit. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara yang sedang menatap bingung kearah mereka._

" _Oh... Arigatou Dei-chan."_

" _Arigatou Dei."_

 _Itulah yang dimaksud Sasori. Dia ingin Itachi menghargai Deidara, setidaknya dengan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memberi mereka bento. Sebenarnya Deidara juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya saja, Sasori sedikit berlebihan._

" _Ya, un. Itadakimasu."_

" _Itadakimasu~"_

" _Itadakimasu."_

 _Saat mereka sedang makan, Deidara memberikan usulan untuk mengadakan kegiatan belajar bersama. "Sasori, Itachi, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama. Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian semester kan? Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita belajar bersama, un. Aku dan Itachi bisa mengandalkan tuan-profesor-Sasori-yang-pintar ini untuk mengajari hal yang belum kuketahui atau kupahami, bagaimana, un?"_

 _Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari bentonya ke wajah Deidara, begitu juga Itachi._

" _Boleh juga, tapi kapan? Dimana? Jam berapa? Belajar apa? Dan kenapa Sasori yang mengajari kita?" Itachi tertarik dan langsung menyetujuinya, juga langsung menyerbu Deidara dengan pertanyaannya, walau dia sedikit meledek Sasori. Sasori memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas._

" _Tentu saja belajar materi ujian. Kalau masalah jam, itu belakangan. Dan Deidara mengandalkanku karena aku lebih pintar darimu," Sasori dengan cepat langsung menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dan menatap malas padanya._

" _Aku kan tidak bertanya padamu."_

" _Aku kan hanya menjawab."_

" _Aku tak mau jawabanmu."_

" _Siapa yang peduli kalau kau tak mau jawabanku?"_

" _Aku peduli, lagipula jawabanmu sangat memuakkan."_

" _Memangnya ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?"_

" _Ada, tapi bukan jawabanmu, tapi dirimu."_

" _Aku salah apa?"_

" _Kau salah-"_

" _Oh, ayolah, un. Kenapa jadi bertengkar seperti ini sih, un? Kalian seperti anak kecil tahu. Anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan permen."_

 _Sasori dan Itachi berpandangan lalu tersenyum mengejek pada Deidara._

" _Memangnya apa hubungan pertengkaran kami dengan permen?"_

 _Deidara hanya bisa cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya, melihat kearah sarang burung yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari apapun._

" _Terserahlah." Deidara yang merasa kesal akhirnya menghentikan makannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Itachi._

 _Sasori dan Itachi berpandangan dan tiba – tiba saling menunjuk lawan bicara mereka masing – masing._

" _Itu salah mu!" adalah kalimat yang mereka ucapkan secara bersamaan setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Yah, sebuah awal dari pertengkaran kecil mereka –lagi-._

" _Kenapa aku yang salah?" –Itachi_

" _Karena aku tidak mungkin salah." –Sasori_

" _Apa – apaan itu?!" –Itachi_

" _Kau tak mengeri maksudku?" –Sasori_

" _Aku mengerti tapi ucapanmu tidak masuk akal!" –Itachi_

" _Aku ini selalu benar, jadi ucapanku selalu masuk akal."–Sasori_

" _Mana ada hal seperti itu?!" –Itachi_

" _Kalau begitu memangnya kau merasa benar?" –Sasori_

" _Mana ada orang merasa salah?" –Itachi_

" _Itu artinya kau bodoh." –Sasori_

" _Apa hubungannya?!" –Itachi_

" _Tuh kan benar kau bodoh." –Sasori_

" _LALU APA INTI DARI PERTENGKARAN INI?" –Itachi_

" _Kita berdua salah, jadi ayo cari dia dan minta maaf." –Sasori_

 _Sasori akhirnya menutup pertengkaran itu lalu menutup bentonya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Itachi menghela napas. 'Apa – apaan itu?' batinnya sambil menyusul Sasori_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Deidara menghela napas, dia lelah menyembunyikan segalanya dari Itachi, sahabatnya. Dia ingin mengatakannya, hubungannya dengan Sasori. Dan saat ada waktu, mereka berdua justru bertengkar tidak jelas dan membuatnya badmood._

 _Deidara duduk di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang kelas mereka. Untung kelasnya ada di lantai satu, jadi saat dia ingin menenangkan diri, dia tak perlu naik turun tangga. Dia bimbang, dia khawatir Itachi membenci Sasori, sebenarnya Deidara tak terlalu peduli kalau Itachi membencinya, karena itu adalah salahnya. Tapi Sasori, dia adalah sahabat Itachi dari kecil, mungkin dari sebelum Deidara bertemu mereka._

 _Saat dia merenungkan itu, Deidara mendengar langkah kaki dan tersenyum. 'Harusnya aku tak memberi tahu tempat ini pada Sasori, karena jika begitu, dia tidak akan bisa menemukanku. Tapi Sasori memang akan selalu menemukanku, dimanapun aku berada, iya kan, Kami-sama?'_

" _Dei, aku minta maaf karena meledekmu tadi, tolong salahkan Itachi oke?" suara Sasori menyapa gendang telinga Deidara. Itachi kembali ingin membalas ucapan Sasori, tapi dia sadar diri bahwa dia juga ikut membuat Deidara kesal._

" _Yeah, begitulah. Maafkan aku juga ya, Dei-chan. Itu memang salah Sasori," balas Itachi sambil menatap sinis pada Sasori yang menatapnya malas. Deidara tertawa kecil lalu berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. Deidara memeluk mereka berdua sambil meneteskan air mata._

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian katakan. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu kesal dengan kalian, un." Deidara melepas pelukannya dan menghapus tetesan air mata yang ada di pipinya._

" _Hey, bagaimana jika kita membolos sebentar, lagi pula sebentar lagi pulang kan. Kita lanjutkan lagi bahasan tentang belajar bersama yang sempat terpotong karena ulah Sasori-si-sok-pintar ini," Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya menyindir Sasori yang menatapnya datar. Deidara lagi-lagi tertawa dengan tingkah mereka._

" _Oh, ayolah. Hentikan permainan sindir-sindiran ini, un. Apa kalian tidak lelah? Dan kurasa usulmu boleh juga chi. Ayo kita membolos!" dengan semangatnya Deidara mengangkat tangan kanannnya tinggi-tinggi. Melihat tingkah Deidara yang kekanak-kanakan ini, Sasori dan Itachi juga tertawa._

" _Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu Chi, tentang aku dan Deidara," Sasori mengikuti cara Deidara memanggil Itachi yaitu hanya 'Chi'. Itachi segera menghentikan tawanya, dan menatap mereka dengan santai._

" _Kalian berdua berpacaran kan? Aku sudah tau dari dulu kok. Aku tau kalian tidak memberi tahuku karena takut aku akan membenci kalian, dan Sasori jangan memotong ucapanku dulu untuk yang satu ini." Itachi tersenyum pada Sasori dan Deidara._

" _Ada hal yang tak bisa dikatakan pada sahabat justru karena 'sahabat' itu sendiri kan? Hal itu adalah hal yang dikhawatirkan bisa merusak persahabatan. Aku memaklumi itu, dan bagaimanapun hubungan kalian, aku tak akan membenci kalian. Kalian berdua adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan, walaupun yang satu sangatlah menyebalkan, tetapi justru itulah yang membuat persahabatan kita berwarna. Dan sekarang persahabatan kita ini telah sampai di masa tumbuhnya perasaanmu, Dei-chan, pada si Saos ini." Sasori terdiam dan sedikit tersenyum, sementar itu Deidara sudah meneteskan air matanya untuk kedua kalinya._

" _Ka-kalian... benar-benar orang pilihan Kami-sama yang ditakdirkan untuk menemaniku, un. Apa yang bisa ku katakan sekarang hanyalah, semoga Kami-sama tidak memisahkan kita bertiga, un." Sasori dan Itachi memeluk Deidara yang terisak karena terharu. Sasori dan Itachi melepas pelukan mereka dengan Deidara. Itachi menyenggol lengan Sasori, memberinya kode. Sasori menyadari hal itu dan menghapus air mata Deidara, membuat Deidara merona._

' _Tidak romantis sekali sih si Saos ini, kekasihnya menangis malah dibiarkan. Aduh-aduh...' batin Itachi sambil tertawa dalam hati._

" _Cukup dengan adegan romantisnya. Jadi bagaimana dengan rencana kita belajar bersama? Hm... Bagaimana jika lusa, di taman dekat rumah kita? Di sana kan disediakan kursi dan meja, kita bisa memilih-"_

" _Aku tau itu Itachi, aku sering kesana kok," ucapan Deidara memotong ucapan Itachi yang sekarang sedang tersenyum menggoda._

" _Kesana dengan Sasori ya? Ah, kalian romantis sekali... Sudah kencan kemana sa-ITTAI!" Sasori sedikit memukul kepala Itachi, dan sebenarnya tidak sakit, cuma Itachi saja yang melebih-lebihkan. Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedikit pusing mungkin mengahapi Itachi._

" _Oke, lusa siang di taman dekat rumah. Pertemuan selesai, jadi, bagaimana jika kita pulang? Atau bagaimana jika jalan-jalan sebentar?" Mata Deidara berbinar-binar, berharap kekasihnya dan sahabatnya menyetujui usulnya. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu, ayolah-ayolah wahai sahabatku..." tambahnya agar Sasori dan Itachi menyetujui usulannya. Mereka berdua menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan yang punya usul dengan semangat mendahului Sasori dan Itachi untuk mengambil tasnya._

 _ **-flashback off-**_

Pada hari itu, aku dan Deidara tahu ternyata Itachi mengetahui segalanya. Kami terkejut tentu, dan kami lebih terkejut lagi saat Itachi tidak membenci kami. Itachi, aku merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Saat kami bertiga pergi jalan-jalan, Deidara membeli gantungan kunci berbentuk burung gagak kecil, kalajengking, dan burung putih yang sangat indah, waktu itu aku tak mengerti untuk apa tiga gantungan kunci itu, tapi setelah kepergiannya, aku tahu itu adalah kenang-kenangan darinya untuk kami. Aku sudah basah kuyup sekarang, dan aku merasa bebanku makin berkurang, kurasa dengan mengunjungi makam Deidara, aku akan semakin bisa menerima kenyataan. Aku ternyata memang sangat bodoh.

Hujan semakin deras, dan hari semakin sore. Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap disini, mengingat semua hal tentang Deidara. Pikiranku tiba di hari dimana aku, Deidara, dan Itachi akan belajar bersama di taman itu. Taman yang semenjak kematian Deidara, tak pernah kukunjungi lagi.

 **-** _ **flashback on-**_

 _Suara telepon membangunkan Deidara. Nama Sasori tertera di layar handphonenya dan dia segera mengangkat telepon itu._

" _Ada apa, un?"_

" _Kau ada dimana Dei? Jangan bilang kau masih bermain dengan selimut, bantal, dan gulingmu itu?"_

" _Tidak kok, hanya selimut. Bantal dan gulingku entah ada dimana,un. Memangnya kenapa Sasori?"_

" _Hari ini kita akan belajar bersama sayang, kau yang mengusulkan ini. Jangan bilang kau lu-"_

" _Ah iya. Aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan segera menyusulmu, maafkan aku, jaa.."_

 _Dan dengan itu Deidara melompat dari tempat tidurnya untuk segera mandi dan sarapan lalu menyusul Sasori dan Itachi yang sekarang pasti menunggunya dengan tidak sabar. Setelah mandi Deidara segera membereskan apa yang harus dibawa, tak lupa dia membawa dua buah kotak yang telah dibungkusnya rapi dengan kertas kado._

" _Pasti mereka sudah lama menungguku. Semoga Sasori tidak marah padaku karena ini... Duh, betapa payahnya aku tidak memasang alarm." ucapnya sambil memakai sepatu setelah selesai memakan sarapannya. Tanpa berpamitan Deidara langsung meninggalkan rumahnya dengan terburu-buru._

 _Taman itu ada di seberang jalan, jadi Deidara harus menyebrang dan sebenarnnya dia tidak terlalu bisa menyebrang. Pernah dua kali dia mencoba menyebrang sendiri dan hasilnya adalah hampir tertabrak mobil. Untungnya Itachi dan Sasori berhasil menarik lengannya saat itu._

 _Sementara itu, Sasori yang berada di taman sedikit gelisah. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa acara belajar bersama ini bukanlah hal yang baik dan tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa untuk menuju taman ini Deidara harus menyebrang dan dia bukan penyebrang jalan yang baik. Hal-hal buruk membayangi pikiran Sasori, namun dia berusaha menepisnya._

" _Ada apa Sasori? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gelisah?" Itachi menangkap kegelisahan di mata Sasori dan menanyakannya. Sasori cuma menggeleng pelan dan berusaha terlihat tenang sebagai jawaban._

 _Deidara membawa kotak tadi dengan menggenggamnya, dan saat dia menyebrang jalan, batu membuatnya tersandung dan menjatuhkan kedua kotak itu. Deidara tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil kedua kotak itu dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada truk yang melintas kencang menuju dirinya._

 _Sasori yang makin gelisah memutuskan untuk keluar taman, namun semuanya terlambat. Saat dia baru beranjak dari kursinya, terdengar suara klakson mobil yang kencang, yang diiringi dengan suara teriakan dari orang-orang._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Itachi segera berlari menyusul sahabatnya yang lebih dahulu ketempat kecelakaan. Itachi hanya bisa berdoa semoga korbannya bukanlah Deidara. Namun saat dia sampai, dia melihat Sasori terduduk di jalan sambil memangku seseorang berambut pirang keemasan yang berlumuran darah. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki rambut seindah itu, hanya satu orang. Hanya sahabatnya. Hanya Deidara._

 _Sasori memangku tubuh Deidara yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak. Dia berusaha tidak menangis melihat orang yang dia cintai mengalami hal seperti ini. Mata Deidara terbuka, di tangannya masih ada dua buah kotak kado yang sekarang berlumuran darah._

" _Sasori, maafkan aku, un. Karena aku... ki-kita tidak bisa... belajar bersama, un. Sebenarnya... aku tadi ingin... memberi kalian berdua hadiah... sebagai tanda persahabatan...un..."_

" _Hentikan Dei. Kau harus menyimpan tenagamu. SESEORANG TOLONG TELEPON AMBULANS-"_

" _Sasori... Aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama... Karena itu... Tolong ambil kotak kecil ini, jangan ambil dua-duanya... Yang satu itu milik Itachi oke, un?" Deidara meneteskan air matanya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya, hatinya lebih sakit saat ini. Dia harus meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai dan sahabatnya yang sangat berharga. Kami-sama tidak memberi waktu lebih lama, karena itu dia lebih ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang dia miliki untuk berbicara dengan Sasori dan Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya._

" _Dei-chan, kumohon bertahanlah. Kau sangat berharga bagi kami, jangan tinggalkan kami berdua." Itachi tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia yang duduk dihadapan Sasori mengelus rambut pirang Deidara. Dia takut kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia tak mau melihat Sasori terpuruk nanti._

" _Chi, jaga Sasori ya... Jangan bertengkar seperti dulu... Dan jangan biarkan dia mengambil kado milikmu, un." Deidara merasa pandangannya mulai memudar, seakan-akan dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya mulai menghilang, begitu juga dengan kesadarannya. Waktunya mulai habis. Dia menggenggam tangan Itachi dan Sasori._

" _Itachi, Sasori, aku beruntung pernah bertemu dengan kalian. Hiduplah dengan bahagia walaupun tanpa diriku, karena dimanapun kalian berada, aku akan selalu bersama kalian. Aku akan meminta izin Kami-sama untuk hal itu. Dan, Sasori, Ai..Shiteru.. Yo... Aku mencintaimu..."_

 _Genggaman tangannya melemah, kelopak mata Deidara menutup untuk selamanya, menyembunyikan mata azure seindah lautan untuk selamanya. Senyum menghiasi wajah damainya yang sekarang dingin dan kaku. Tak ada lagi kehangatan di tangannya. Tak ada lagi suara tawa yang keluar di bibirnya. Deidara meninggalkan Itachi, Sasori, dan dunia ini untuk selamanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pandangan Sasori kosong menatap tubuh tak bernyawa milik kekasihnya. Hatinya kini tak mampu menahan rasa betapa pedihnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai. Sasori menangis diatas wajah Deidara. Dia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya, jiwanya hancur bersama kepergian Deidara. 'Kenapa kau sangat tak adil Kami-sama?! Kenapa kau memisahkan kami berdua?' batinnya dalam hati walau dia sadar, seberapa banyak dia mengatakan hal itu, Deidara tak akan kembali padanya._

 _Itachi yang melihat kondisi Sasori begitu hancur langsung memeluknya. Dia juga merasakan kehilangan yang sama pedihnya, meskipun dia tahu Sasori yang lebih kehilangan. Hujan membasahi tempat itu, seolah-olah langit turut bersedih karena telah kehilangan mataharinya. Bagi Sasori, Deidara adalah matahari. Deidara adalah orang yang bisa menyinari hidupnya, menghangatkan hatinya, membangkitkan semangatnya. Tetapi sekarang matahari itu telah direnggut dari dirinya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari pemakaman tiba. Keluarga dan teman-temannya menangis sedih karena kehilangan Deidara. Hanya Sasori yang tidak menangis. Dia ingin, tapi air matanya tidak mengalir. Pandangan Sasori masih kosong dan dia selalu menyendiri semenjak kejadian itu. Semua orang pulang seusai pemakaman, di keesokan harinya, orang lain tetap bertingkah sama, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Di kampus, hanya Sasori dan Itachi yang bersikap berbeda. Itachi mungkin sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, dan sering mengunjungi makam sahabatnya. Tetapi Sasori tak pernah ke pemakaman, karena menurutnya hal itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali teringat dengan Deidara dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa._

 _Sasori menyibukkan diri dengan mengikuti lomba-lomba membuat robot dan memenangkannya. Dia meraih predikat Doll Master di universitasnya setelah memenangkan 8 lomba robot tingkat internasional selama beberapa waktu. Sasori menjadi pribadi yang pendiam, dingin, dan antisosial. Hanya pada Itachi dia mau berbicara, itupun sangat jarang. Kehilangan sosok berharga membuatnya kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup. Bagi Sasori, semua dalam hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi._

 _ **-flashback off-**_

Hujan reda, sekarang hampir malam dan aku masih berada disini. Dei, kenangan ini benar-benar indah. Aku tak akan melupakan semua ini sampai kapanpun. Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan hiasan kalajengking menjuntai dari situ. Itu adalah hadiah dari Deidara dan aku merenovasinya sedikit.

"Kau tidak marah kan Dei, kalau aku menjadikan hadiahmu jadi seperti yang sekarang?"

" _Untuk apa aku marah, un?"_

Aku mencari kearah suara, tidak ada satu orang pun selain aku disini. Pasti itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

" _Sasori, kau tidak berhalusinasi kok. Ini memang aku, un. Setelah lama menunggumu akhirnya kau datang juga."_ Cahaya terang muncul dihadapanku, membentuk seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang sangat aku kenali. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini, tapi Deidara muncul dihadapanku.

"Sasori, aku minta izin pada Kami-sama untuk menemuimu, tetapi Kami-sama hanya mengijinkanku menemuimu disini. Tapi, selama ini kau tidak pernah-"

Ucapan Deidara terpotong ketika Sasori dengan reflek memeluknya. Sasori berhasil memeluknya, dalam artian tubuh Deidara tidak tembus. Sasori terkejut tentu saja, dia langsung meneteskan air mata.

"Kami-sama terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih..." Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, masih bisakah dia menyebut Sasori sebagai kekasihnya? Dia sudah mati saat ini.

"Dei, a-aku... aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu, aku benar-benar payah, iya kan?" Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Dia bingung, dia merasa bersalah juga merasa bahagia.

"Hey, jangan mengatakan itu. Aku mati karena kecerobohanku sendiri, un, bukan karenamu..."

"Iya, itu masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari kecerobohanmu." Deidara tertawa kecil membuat Sasori tersenyum.

"Dasar tukang sindir, un. Lagipula harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena kepergianku membuatmu bersedih. Dan aku ingin memberi tahumu bahwa kau harus bisa hidup bahagia walaupun tidak bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin kau larut dalam kesedihan, un."

"Dasar cerewet." ucap Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Deidara. Wajah putih pucat Deidara sedikit merona, tetapi terlihat jelas oleh Sasori, membuat Sasori tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kan itu kenyataannya, un. Aku tidak salah kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Apa yang kau katakan itu benar Dei, sangat benar. Tapi, apa kau tidak tau perjuangan yang harus kulakukan agar bisa hidup bahagia walau tanpamu? Sulit Dei, sulit sekali. Kau bahkan tak akan bisa membayangkan sesulit apa."

"Sasori, kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini? Jangan bilang kau tertular kecerewetanku ya, un?" Sasori dan Deidara tertawa bersama.

"Mungkin saja. Tak ada yang mustahil kan di dunia ini?" Sasori kembali memeluk Deidara, rasanya sangat nyaman bisa memeluk orang yang dia cintai. Deidara pun berusaha menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Sasori.

"Terserah kau sajalah Sasori, un." Setelah itu suasana hening beberapa saat. Mereka berdua masih berpelukan, sampai Deidara kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasori, walaupun semua ini sulit, tolong lewati. Tetaplah hidup bahagia dengan kenangan tentang kita berdua, jangan bersedih justru karena mengingat itu. Jika kau terus-terusan bersedih, maka aku juga sedih, karena itu kau harus menerima kenyataan, un..."

"Berisik."

"Jadi..."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah menerima kepergianku kan? Kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpa aku kan?"

"Aku sudah menerimanya, dan aku akan berusaha untuk hidup bahagia dengan kenangan tentangmu. Tetapi, untuk selamanya, hanya kau yang akan ada dihatiku."

"Sebenarnya... Aku ingin kau mencintai orang lain, agar kau tidak hidup dalam bayang-bayangku. Aku ingin kau membuka hati untuk-"

"Orang yang kucintai hanya kau Dei, karena itu selamanya, sampai aku mati, hanya kau yang ada dihatiku."

Deidara meneteskan air mata sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Sasori bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Deidara tau, Sasori pasti sangat terpukul, karena sekitar 1 bulan sebelum kepergiannya, orang tua Sasori meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Cuma dia yang berhasil membuat Sasori merasa terobati. Sifat semangat dan pantang menyerahnya yang bisa membuat Sasori kembali seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata, dia juga harus meninggalkan Sasori yang baru kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan aku, un... Maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu terluka lagi. Aku berhasil menutup dua luka yang ada di hatimu, tapi sekarang aku justru membuka luka itu dan menambah satu luka lagi, un." Tubuh Deidara bergetar, pelukannya makin erat. Sasori tahu Deidara menangis lalu berusaha menenangkannya sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Kau sudah menutup semua luka itu Dei, semuanya. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena hal itu."

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata hazel indah milik Sasori. Mata itu menatapnya hangat. Sasori mengusap pipi Deidara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, untuk terakhir kalinya, dia mengecup bibir orang yang dia cintai.

Wajah Deidara kembali merona, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, tubuh Deidara kembali bercahaya terang. Waktu yang diberikan Kami-sama hampir habis.

"Ah, Sasori, waktuku hampir habis. Jadi, jaga dirimu oke? Sekali lagi ingat. Hiduplah dengan bahagia walaupun tanpa diriku."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kau juga, jaga dirimu. Sampaikan salamku pada kedua orang tuaku ya, dan kalau bisa, sering temui aku disini."

"Akan kusampaikan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal Sasori... Aku mencintaimu." Tubuh Deidara benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasori. Sasori tersenyum bahagia. Deidara benar, jika dia terus bersedih, Deidara juga pasti bersedih.

Sasori pulang kerumahnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Setelah mandi dan makan malam dia langsung tertidur. Di mimpinya, terlihat dua orang berjubah hitam yang berhiaskan awan merah sedang berpegangan tangan, menatap langit sore di atas bukit. Kedua orang itu adalah dia dan Deidara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...hiduplah dengan bahagia di dunia ini**_

 _ **karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **OWARI**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Sebenarnya fic ini itu udah dibuat setengah jadi pas aku masih kelas 1 SMP awal masuk, dan sekarang aku udah kelas 2 SMP jadi udah 1 tahun fic ini dibiarkan tidak selesai. Duh parahnya... Kalau begitu...

Review...?


End file.
